Taken From Me
by malikryoulover
Summary: Yami Sennen - a seventeen year old student at Domino Boarding School - meets Yugi Mutou on her first day and her feelings for the other girl begin to grow. But then things go terribly wrong. Will Ryou Bakura be able to reach the fragile remains of her heart before Yami throws them into the trash? Genderswitch. Fragile, Puzzle, Bronze, Antago and Casteshipping.
1. Prologue

Hey guys. So this is my first FanFiction (my friend told me to capitalise the F's) and I hope you guys like it. It contains Puzzleshipping, Fragileshipping, Antagoshipping, Bronzeshipping and Casteshipping, and I made all the boys girls and vice versa. Hope you enjoy. It's a bit... depressing at times. Please don't flame! I own nothing; I'm only saying it once.

* * *

"No...No!" The seventeen year old shrieked as tears of anguish, grief and anger welled up in her eyes as she stared down at the bloody, bruised and broken body in front of her. She shouldn't have died...

It was her fault! If she had just looked before crossing, she would still be alive.

But no. She was dead, and she wasn't coming back. And that bastard of a truck driver...

The one who had hit her and then driven off as soon as they could.

She could still remember the licence plate - むめも500 と 47-28.

She would need it if the driver was to be punished. But that didn't matter at that moment. What did matter was the girl in front of her. She sobbed as sirens rang through the air. The girl's amethyst eyes - once so full of life, humour, courage, determination and joy - stared lifelessly at the star-filled sky above them.


	2. Chapter 1

Yami Sennen grimaced as she stared at the well-polished gates that marked the entrance to her new boarding school.

Domino Boarding School.

On the outside, the extensively decorated and trimmed gardens of the rose marble-walled building made Domino High look like an all-girls school.

Her mother had promised that it wasn't another all-girls school... but then again, Yuuko Sennen had also promised that Cheer Camp wasn't as the name had suggested.

Rolling her eyes, Yami readjusted her brown leather satchel and walking inside.

Like most of the girls, Yami donned a pink jacket over a white shirt a blue skirt, although she wore the jacket around her shoulders like a cape, and she had conveniently 'forgotten' the blue ribbon. She had also made sure that she had gotten the skirt lengthened a bit.

She wasn't a large fan of flashing someone in thigh-length skirts.

Taking a deep breath through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, Yami pushed her way through the brown doors that concealed the interior of the school from the outside world.

It was easy to see that it wasn't common for a girl to have hair like hers, judging by the stares of shock she was given. Either that or it was due to the fact that she was new and starting half-way through the semester.

Which wasn't her fault! Her mother had 'mistakenly' sent her to a school that revolved around fashion designers and models rather than actually getting an education and it had simply taken several months to undo the mistake and stop the only two girls who had befriended Yami from suing the Sennen family in an attempt to keep their friend. But she had a feeling that her long, red-rimmed black hair with blonde bangs and streaks didn't help either.

Head high, Yami began walking towards the school office, only to hit the ground as someone crashed into her, much to the amusement of the other students.

She looked up, crimson eyes narrowed, only to find a short girl with similar hair to hers sitting in front of her, looking dazed. The girl blinked her amethyst eyes twice before looking at Yami. "I'm really sorry! I should watch where I'm going more..." The girl spotted the cards that Yami had dropped. "Are those yours?"

"Yeah." Yami began to pick up the cards, making sure that she hadn't lost any.

A bright smile spread across the smaller girl's face. "So you like Duel Monsters! Maybe we could duel some time?" The smile became sheepish. "I'm Yugi. Yugi Mutou."

Yami didn't reply. Once she had collected her cards, she stood up again and hesitated before reaching down a hand to help Yugi up. Yugi gratefully took it but once she was standing, Yami turned around and left.

* * *

"Alright, Ms. Sennen; here's your timetable and room key." The office assistant smiled warmly as she handed Yami a key and a piece of paper. "I've arranged for one of your classmates who is in the majority of your classes to show you to your classes."

"Sorry I'm late, sensei," a familiar voice gasped as the office door slammed shut.

"Ms. Mutou," the office assistant raised one eyebrow. "Would you care to explain why you were late when I have excused you from classes to show the new student around?"

"I...couldn't open my locker..."

Yami turned to face her.

"Very well," the office assistant sighed. "Please show Ms. Sennen to your first class. You're already too late to begin the tour now; you'll have to do it in your free time after school."

"That's fine." The girl smiled before turning to Yami, eyes widening.

"Yugi Mutou," Yami murmured, eyes narrowed. "We meet again."


	3. Chapter 2

"How long exactly have you been waiting to say that to someone?" Yugi inquired as Yami shrugged one shoulder, pulling her bag onto her other shoulder.

"A while." They left the office and Yugi began leading Yami to their first period.

"I don't think our introduction went well earlier." Yugi rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "I'm Yugi Mutou."

"So you said," Yami sighed, nodding her head in a half-bow. "Yami Sennen."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Yugi cleared her throat, "History first; be prepared."

"What for?" Yami raised an eyebrow in confusion as Yugi sighed.

"We're doing the history of Valentine's Day and Yoshikuni-sensei assigned a project that we need partners for. Every guy in the class is trying to get a girl, and most of the guys in the class aren't exactly..."

She trailed off, unwilling to finish, but Yami nodded in understanding. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Yugi smiled up at her. "But if you wanted to, we could-"

"I don't think so," Yami cut her off before pushing open the classroom door.

"You're late girls," Yoshikuni said as soon as they entered the classroom.

"Sorry, sensei." Yugi bowed. "Yami's new and I had to show her how to get here."

"Sit down, Mutou." Yugi scurried over to her seat. Yoshikuni's gaze found Yami. "So you're new?" Yami nodded. "Then introduce yourself to the class."

"Yes, sensei." Yami mentally sighed but stood in front of the class. "My name's Yami Sennen. Things didn't go well for me at my last school, so my parents enrolled me here instead. And before anyone asks, I have no interest in dating right now."

Several guys groaned but Yoshikuni smirked. "Very good. Now sit down. There's a spare seat next to Malik. Malik, raise your hand." A girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, tanned skin and lavender eyes raised her hand. As soon as Yami sat down, Yoshikuni began the lesson. "Saint Valentine's Day is celebrated on February the fourteenth every year in most countries, although it's still a working day. It began as a liturgical celebration of one or more early Christian saints known as Valentinus."

"Sensei?" Malik raised her hand. "If it's a Christian celebration, why do we need to learn about it?"

"Because it's a major part in world history, Ishtar," Yoshikuni snapped. "If you want to learn more about Buddhism or Shinto, I suggest you talk to Akimoto-sensei."

When Malik didn't speak again, Yoshikuni continued. "Modern romantic connotations were added several centuries later by poets. Several martyrdom stories were invented for the various Valentines that belonged to February fourteenth, and added to later martyrologies. One story states that he was imprisoned for performing weddings for soldiers who were forbidden to marry and for ministering to Christians, who were persecuted under the Roman Empire. Another story says that, during his imprisonment, he healed the daughter of his jailer, Asterius. Another story states that before his execution he wrote her a letter signed "Your Valentine" as a farewell. Today, Saint Valentine's Day is an official feast day in the Anglican Communion, as well as in the Lutheran Church. The Eastern Orthodox Church also celebrates Saint Valentine's Day, albeit on July sixth and July thirtieth, the former date in honour of the Roman presbyter Saint Valentine, and the latter date in honour of Hieromartyr Valentine, the Bishop of Interamna Now, get into groups of two for your projects."

"We should do something on how hearts look like girls' roba," one boy snickered, causing Yoshikuni to sigh.

Gazing at her class, Yoshikuni clapped her hands. "On second thoughts, the groups will be decided randomly. I'll be coming around with a hat and everyone will pick a random number from the hat. You will be partnered with whoever has the same number as you."

Surrounded by groans, Yami sighed before pulling a notebook out of her bag. The hat came around to her and she picked a number. One.

"Malik!" A blonde girl with spiked hair, dark lilac eyes and tanned skin that looked extremely like Malik called from across the room. "I've got seven!"

"So do I! I'll be right over, Marik!" Malik called in reply, pushing everything into her bag and walking towards the girl's desk.

Yami sighed and glanced up as a shadow fell over her desk. Yugi was standing awkwardly in front of her desk, a piece of paper in hand. "What number do you have?"

"One," Yami replied, holding up her paper.

A wide smile broke out over Yugi's face. "That means we're partners then!" She held up her own paper, revealing a number one.

Yami nodded and moved over so that there was enough room at the bench she was sitting on for Yugi to share the desk with her. "Fine; just don't get in my way."


	4. Chapter 3

Yami sighed in relief as she hit the 'print' button on the computer that she was using, watching as one of the printers of the common, ancient dorm monitors began coughing and spluttering out the eighteen and a half pages that were displayed on the screen in front of her. "Finished..."

"Finally; that took forever," Yugi groaned in agreement as she stretched. "I like history, but..." She shook her head. "That project was stupid..."

Yami nodded in agreement before tightening the tie around her neck. "I get what you mean."

The tri-coloured haired girls had pulled an all-nighter to try and complete the assignment that Yoshikuni had assigned on St. Valentinus and – with nearly five hundred yen worth of chocolate, coffee and cinnamon buns – had managed to complete it... ten minutes before class was due to start.

Blushing slightly as the elder girl pulled on her jacket, Yugi stood up as the sounds of Yami's roommate – Joey Wheeler – stumbling towards her bedroom door came to their ears. "See you in class...I guess..."

"Sure; bye." Yami feigned a smile, picking at the crest on her jacket as the door closed behind Yugi.

"Yami?"

Yami turned to see none other than her roommate standing behind her wearing an oversized Digimon Savers t-shirt, her short in a small ponytail. "Are you okay?"

After taking a slow, deep breath through her nose, Yami feigned another smile before walking into her own room. "Yeah; fine."

* * *

Yugi groaned as she leaned against the wall outside Yami's dorm, blood pounding through her veins like never before. She had almost slipped up – if it hadn't been for Joey getting up at that moment, she would have told Yami. And it was too soon for that.

"Tomorrow," she promised herself after her blood pressure had returned to normal, pushing away from the wall so that it wouldn't look like she was stalking the duo when they exited the dorm and began walking to class. "I'll tell her tomorrow... Valentine's Day..."


	5. Chapter 4

Yami grinned as she and Yugi received their paper on St. Valentinus from Yoshikuni and glanced at the grade – only for her face to fall. "What's this marked out of?"

"A hundred." Yoshikuni shrugged. "As usual."

"You gave us a _zero_ ," Yami hissed, eyes narrowed as her knuckles turning white as she gripped the edges of the desk.

"Well with all the grammatical errors, I believe it's justified." Yoshikuni took back the paper and flicked through it. "For instance, twice you confused too with to, and on this page you misspelled 'impertinent'. Does that sound like 'A' material to you?"

"You completely failed us-" Slamming her hands on the desk, Yami stood up so quickly that she knocked her chair over – drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "-because of _three words_?!"

"And I don't like the paper you used." Yoshikuni shrugged, placing the paper back on the enraged student's desk. "It's all at the back."

"You _bitch_!" Yami yelled, pointing to a grinning boy across from her. "How many marks did you give him?!"

"Mazaki Anzu got a hundred of course," Yoshikuni scoffed. "He's one of my best students!"

"How long was his paper?" By that stage, Yugi was slowly edging away from Yami out of fear.

"Two pages." Yoshikuni smirked. "The perfect size; not too long or too short. That was something else I didn't like; I actually had to _read_ yours."

For a moment, everything was still. Then Yami slowly picked up the paper, tore it in two and hurled it at Yoshikuni. "You can keep it, sensei. And I mean that in _every_ disrespectful way."

"Detention, Sennen," Yoshikuni spat, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. "You too, Mutou; you were working with her, right?"

"What does that have to do with-?" Yugi frowned in confusion only to be cut off by Yoshikuni.

"Because you made me read and I hate reading! Wheeler, you may join them too!" Yoshikuni growled, now in full on rant. "You could have stopped them from writing so much!"

Knowing better than to argue with her on a morning like this – most likely when she had a hangover – Yugi and Joey remained silent. Yami, however, continued to glare at the woman for several moments before abruptly shoving her possessions into her bag and scribbling a short note on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Yoshikuni growled only to blink as Yami crumpled up the paper and threw it at her, causing it to rebound off her head and into her crossed arms.

"I know how much you hate reading, sensei," Yami said, pulling her bag onto her shoulder, twirling a pen in one hand. "Hopefully that's short enough to get the message across."

Unfolding the paper, Yoshikuni frowned in confusion, seeing two words scrawled across it messily.

"Is it that you _can't_ read?" Yami drawled obnoxiously, arms crossed as she attempted to pull the 'Draco Malfoy' act that she had made infamous at her last school. "Let me help you out; it says 'I _quit'_."

The clapping began slowly, somewhere at the back of the room, but it had quickly escalated by the time that Yami had reached the door.

"You still have to sit the detention!" Yoshikuni roared, gripping the paper tightly as Yami paused and shrugged.

"Better than staying in this excuse for a class for the year. Oh, and sensei?" Yami opened the door and began walking outside. "Try to stop grading your students on how good you think they are in bed."

This time, not even Anzu could stop himself from laughing, although he gulped slightly as the door closed behind Yami and Yoshikuni bore down on him. "You know, Mazaki, I don't think your paper was quite... _satisfactory_. Forty seven."

Grabbing her red pen, she remarked his paper before throwing a smug look at the now silent class. "Would anyone else like to follow Sennen's example?"

Slowly, Yugi and Joey both stood up and walked out, shortly followed by three girls known as Marik Ishtar, Bakura Touzoku and Malik Ishtar, but other than that, everyone remained seated and silent causing Yoshikuni to smirk. "Excellent."


	6. Chapter 5

Yugi groaned as she watched Yami twirl a pencil between her fingers, the second hand of the clock slowly ticking towards five o'clock – when detention would finally end. Everything was supposed to have gone so perfectly... why couldn't anything ever go the way she wanted?

 _Except the project,_ she remembered, clutching two pieces of paper tightly in her hand. _If we weren't paired up in that, this wouldn't be happening._

Finally, the second hand hit five and, with agonisingly slow movements, the librarian looked up at the clock and then back at the trio in front of her. "You can go now."

"Thank gods," Joey mumbled out of habit, shouldering her bag and walking outside, leaving Yugi and Yami alone in the room.

Giving Yugi a strained smile, Yami began to walk out of the room, only for the tri-coloured haired girl to hold her back, barely noticing the librarian glance at them awkwardly before leaving the room. "What is it?"

"I just..." Yugi rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, amethyst eyes burning a hole through the floor that she suddenly seemed so interested in. "I...wanted to..."

"Yeah...?" Yami raised an eyebrow as Yugi hesitated, before blushing and handing her a slightly-crumpled card.

"H-Happy Valentine's Day..." Yami's eyes widened in utter shock as she took the card, causing Yugi to regret her decision. "Forget about it," she muttered, brushing past her and walking outside, not hearing Yami call out to her.

Biting her lip, Yami read the message written inside the card. Simple, sweet and shy. Just like Yugi.

Smiling slightly, Yami glanced at the door again only to groan as the bell rang. Great; Yugi had game club, and after that Yami had to find a history grind since she wasn't willing to give up history all together... but nothing was to stop her from getting lost on her way up to bed and making a small detour to Yugi's dorm to try and find directions.

Smirking slightly, Yami nodded contentedly before leaving the room as the librarian wandered back inside, the latter wondering how many more confused students she was going to have to watch leave the room in the exact same manner before one of them somehow managed to acquire the extra few brain cells necessary to deal with love.


	7. Chapter 6

Yami's teeth burrowed into her lip as she crept towards the West Wing. Why the student dorms had to be separated by two wings Yami didn't know, but it was only then that she realised how it was ruining her plan.

Unfortunately for her, teachers slept in both the North and South Wings, meaning that it would have been faster to go to them than it would have been to Yugi's dorm.

But then again, she hadn't been caught so far, and she didn't plan to be. Anyway, the rule banning students from leaving their dorms after ten was stupid.

Coming to a stop at the tri-coloured haired girl's door, Sachiko breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she didn't have a roommate.

After straightening her top, she rapped on the door sharply, barely blinking as it was thrown open to reveal Yugi with damp hair and a towel wrapped around her like a dress.

"Yami, what are you...?" She shook her head in confusion, a dark blush dusting hercheeks, but Yami ignored this as she leaned towards her.

She pressed her lips lightly to Yugi's before the kiss deepened slightly as Yugi overcame her initial shock and shyly returned the kiss.

Yugi's eyes closed almost involuntarily as she wrapped her arms around Yami's neck. Yami wrapped her arms around Yugi's waist, nipping her lower lip gently. A soft, breathy moan escaped Yugi's mouth as she parted her lips and Yami dipped her tongue into Yugi's mouth.

After a momentary battle, Yami gained dominance, gently applying pressure to the small of Yugi's back as she twirled her tongue with the smaller girl's. Yugi moaned again, a bit louder this time.

Yami smirked and pulled back.

"What was that?" Yugi shook her head in confusion as she quickly fixed her towel with a blush so that it wasn't on the brink of falling around her ankles. "I thought you didn't-"

"Small tip." Yami grinned. "Next time you give a girl a card, wait until she actually _says_ something before running off." She pecked Yugi on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, aibou."

* * *

Hearing a slight commotion as she walked past Anzu's dorm, Yami ducked behind a wall, watching as Yoshikuni walk outside, a short dressing gown covering her body.

"That was good," the History teacher purred as she walked away, her slippered feet silent on the pavement. "That's an automatic 'A' for both of you."

"Score!" Anzu grinned, high-fiving his roommate – Mai Kujaku – both of whom were wearing nothing more than boxers.

"Sex _and_ an 'A'," Mai smirked, closing the door. "I love this school!"

"I knew it," Yami whispered after a moment to make sure that nobody was nearby before walking back to her dorm. She hoped Joey wouldn't ask her anything; in her current state of mind, she wasn't sure she'd be able to convince her roommate that nothing had happened, and she wasn't quite sure if Yugi wanted to tell the school her sexual preference.


	8. Chapter 7

Yami held her breath as she glanced around the corner. Her grip on the gun in her hand tightened. This was it.

This final shot would determine everything.

She saw a figure walking towards her and leapt out from aroua nd the corner, shooting. Yugi let out a shout of disbelief as her jacket lit up just as the buzzer went off. "Damn it!"

Yami chuckled. "Sorry, Yugi. I win."

"You always beat me at laser tag..." Yugi pouted but her eyes were still sparkling.

Yami wrapped an arm around her. "I'm just that good."

Yugi smiled softly and nuzzled against her. The two had been dating for a few months now. Naturally, there was a lot of homophobic comments at the start, but once Joey found out about it, she sorted everything out.

Now, the most they got was the occasional odd look.

Yugi hesitated. They had actually been dating for more than a _few_ months. That night was their six month anniversary.

"Yami?" She mumbled quietly as they left the laser tag hall and began walking back towards Domino Boarding School.

"Hm?" Yami looked down at her.

Yugi fidgeted nervously, a blush coating her cheeks. "Y-You know how it's our six month anniversary?" Yami nodded. "W-well I was thinking that maybe..." She swallowed, her blush darkening. "I-I might b-be ready..."

Yami paused for a moment before realisation hit her. "Are you sure, aibou?" She asked gently. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Yugi nodded, meeting Yami's gaze. "I know. But as long as it's with you, I want to. I love you, mou hitori no boku."

Yami smiled softly. "I love you too, aibou."


	9. Chapter 8

WARNING: LEMON! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST SKIP TO AFTER THE LEMON BECAUSE THERE'S A FLUFFY BIT AT THE END THAT PLAYS AN IMPORTANT PART LATER ON!

* * *

As soon as the door was closed in Yugi's room, Yami pressed her lips to Yugi's. Yugi eagerly returned the kiss, smiling softly.

Yami nipped Yugi's lower lip softly, pleading for entrance. Yugi obliged, allowing Yami to dip her tongue into her mouth.

Yami wrapped her arms around Yugi's waist, applying pressure to the small of her back. Yugi bit back a small moan, wrapping her arms around Yami's neck. After a minute, Yami broke the kiss and met Yugi's gaze. "Are you sure about this, aibou?"

Yugi nodded without hesitation, leading Yami over to the bed. "As long as it's with you."

Yami nodded and kissed her again, lowering her onto the bed. Yugi moaned softly as Yami kissed down her neck, rubbing her breasts through her t-shirt. Yami chuckled, nipping her soft spot lightly and earning another moan before discarding the dark garment along with Yugi's bra. Yugi blushed darkly and moaned as Yami took one of her nipples in her mouth, pinching the other lightly.

Yami switched after a minute, assaulting Yugi's left nipple with her tongue while pinching her right.

"Y-Yami, please," Yugi moaned softly.

"Please what?" Yami purred, gently tracing circles up Yugi's thighs and under her skirt. Yugi's blush darkened and she moaned as Yami teasingly palmed her crotch. She grinded her hips into Yami's hand with a soft whimper.

Yami chuckled and decided to stop teasing her. Somewhat. She unzipped Yugi's skirt and pulled it down along with her underwear but was stopped as Yugi quickly discarded Yami's shirt.

"Your turn," she giggled, her tone somehow remaining innocent despite the situation. Yami moaned as Yugi began rubbing and kneading her breasts. Yugi enclosed her mouth around Yami's right nipple, gently licking, sucking and nipping at it before proceeding to give the same treatment to the left one.

Yami grabbed her chin lightly and pulled her up into a passionate kiss. Yugi let out a cute moan before returning it.

Yami gently rubbed Yugi's pussy, gaining a soft mewl. Yami slid a finger into her with ease, soon adding a second. Yugi moaned loudly, bucking her hips back against Yami's fingers. Yami chuckled, moving her fingers to stroke Yugi's g-spot and earing a loud moan of pleasure. "Y-Yami; i-in the d-drawer..." Yugi panted out, heat pooling in her stomach.

Yami nodded and opened the drawer, raising an eyebrow with a smirk as she pulled out a double dildo. "How long have you had this, aibou?"

Yugi blushed shyly, looking away. "A-a while..."

Yami chuckled and gently rubbed one end of it against Yugi's entrance. Yugi moaned and arched her back slightly. Yami gently eased it into her before pausing and allowing her to adjust to it.

After a minute, Yugi nodded and Yami gently eased the other half into herself. Yugi moaned as the action caused the dildo to move inside her and press against her g-spot. Yami smirked and gently thrust forward, her entrance brushing against Yugi's.

Yugi's moans grew louder and she matched Yami's pace. Heat pooled in her stomach again and she gripped the sheets tightly. "Y-Yami, I-I'm c-close..."

"Me too," Yami murmured. She lifted her hips and thrust deeper into Yugi. Yugi screamed in pleasure, quickly rubbing her clit as Yami thrust into her.

"Cum," Yami murmured softly and Yugi arched her back as she came with a loud moan. Yami came seconds later.

They lay there for a few minutes, both out of breath. Then Yami removed the dildo and Yugi curled up next to her. "I love you, aibou," she murmured, kissing the top of Yugi's head.

Yugi smiled and nuzzled against her sleepily. "I love you too, mou hitori."

Yami chuckled and pulled Yugi back onto the bed so Yami's head was resting on the pillows and Yugi's was resting on Yami's shoulder. The elder girl pulled the covers over them, holding Yugi closer. "Night, Yugi." There was a soft pause.

"Yami?" Yugi mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to know how much I love you?" Her voice was quiet and sleepy.

Yami smiled. "Sure."

"From here..." Yugi mumbled quietly, not speaking anymore. Yami blinked in surprise but smiled when she saw that Yugi had fallen asleep. She kissed the top of her head before closing her eyes as well.


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks to Gimmickry for being the first reviewer!

Gimmickry: Aw, thanks! :D Yeah, it turned out pretty dark. But it'll stay genderbending with other pairings. Please stick around!

* * *

"Yami?"

"Yes?" Yami didn't look up from the computer screen.

"I'm bored..." Yugi flopped down onto the bed.

"Sorry, aibou. I just need to get this English paper done. Give me five minutes and we can do anything you want," Yami sighed, continuing to type.

Yugi looked up at her. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"... The arcade at the Metrix?"

Yami chuckled and smiled at her. "Sure. Now give me five minutes."

"Okay," Yugi chirped, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

* * *

"I can't believe you beat me!" Yugi pouted as Yami came away from the DDR machine.

"You beat me at most of the other games," Yami pointed out with a chuckle.

"I guess..." Yugi grinned. "Want to get some ice cream?"

Yami glanced at her watch. Nine forty five, and the school was a ten minute walk away. "How about we get some on the way back?"

Yugi nodded in agreement, taking Yami's hand as they left the Metrix. Yami smiled and squeezed her hand.

About five minutes later, they saw an ice cream stand across the road.

"What flavour do you want, aibou?"

Yugi hummed. "Vanilla, please."

Yami nodded and kissed her cheek. "You wait here; I'll go and get them." She ran out onto the road.

A loud screech of brakes alerted her that something was wrong. "Yami!" Her head turned to see a large truck a few feet away. Its tires were skidding, struggling to stop. It was too close.

Someone shoved her out of the way and she hit the road hard, out of harms way. She heard a sickening thud as the truck hit whoever had saved her.

No.

She looked up. No, no, no. Blood stained the road. The truck had stopped a few feet away. She ran up to the front of the truck. No, no, no, no, no.

A body was lying in front of it, broken and bleeding. It was wearing the Domino Boarding School girls' uniform. Nonononono.

Yami swallowed and touched the girl's shoulder, rolling her onto her back. Amethyst eyes met her gaze. Yugi smiled feebly, gently taking Yami's hand in hers. "To here," she whispered. Her hand fell from Yami's and her eyes went blank.

"No..." Yami fell to her knees. She grabbed the girl's wrist, trying to find a pulse. There wasn't one. She tried again at the girl's neck. Nothing.

Sirens blared in the distance. She heard the truck driver curse and the engine started. The truck swerved around them and drove out of sight.

"No...No!" She shrieked as tears welled up in her eyes. She shouldn't have died...

The truck didn't matter at that moment. Nothing else did. What did matter was the girl in front of her. She sobbed as the sirens drew closer. The girl's amethyst eyes - once so full of life, humour, courage, determination and joy - stared lifelessly at the star-filled sky above them.

"Yugi... I'm sorry..."

* * *

That actually almost physically hurt to write... Please no flames!


	11. Chapter 10

Yugi's funeral was a sombre event. Yugi's family had asked Yami to read a speech, but she had to decline the offer.

If she had tried to speak, she would have broken down again. She knew she would have.

She stayed silent through the whole event, even as Yugi's coffin was being lowered into the fire pit in which she would be cremated.

Joey had moved into Seto's room to give her some space, but she didn't want space. Or maybe she did.

Yami didn't know what she wanted anymore.

Her friends all did their best to cheer her up, but she felt empty inside. The school counsellor, Cynthia, hadn't given up on her. She always stated proudly that she hadn't given up on any patient.

Yami had a feeling that she would be the first one that Cynthia would declare to be a lost cause.

A week passed. She began going back to classes. She didn't know whether to be angry or grateful that the world kept moving without Yugi.

Joey still cracked jokes, Seto still called her a mutt, Duke and Tristan still flirted, Malik and Bakura still pulled as many pranks as possible and Marik was still as psychotic as usual.

But Yami noticed the subtle changes.

Joey cracked more jokes than usual, and Seto's glare wasn't as dark. Duke and Tristan seemed more conscious of the others, particularly Yami. Malik and Bakura's pranks seemed to be focused on distracting everyone, and Marik would always beat the crap out of anyone targeting Yami.

Not that she needed anyone to defend her, but it was appreciated.

Yugi's death had affected them all.

Then the bomb hit. She was called to the office one day and walked in to see a petite, pale girl with snow white hair and chocolate brown eyes smiling politely at the principal.

Hearing her walk in, the principal turned to Yami. "Ms. Sennen, I'd like you to meet the new girl, Ryou Bakura. She's your new roommate."


End file.
